ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Star Wars: Avengers of the Force
Marvel's Star Wars: Avengers of the Force is a direct to video animated epic space opera superhero crossover film featuring the Avengers from Marvel Comics and the Resistance from the sequel trilogy of Star Wars. Just like Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight! and Hulk: Where Monsters Dwell, this film is within the Marvel Animated Universe. The film is followed by a sequel entitled Marvel's Star Wars 2: Galactic Machines. Characters Heroes Marvel Universe * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Thor ** Hulk / Bruce Banner ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters ** Black Panther / T'Challa * New Avengers ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson *** Light Phoenix ** American Knight / Harry Osborn ** Agent Venom / Flash Thompson ** Cyberstar / Liz Allan ** Jocasta ** White Tiger / Ava Ayala ** Iron Fist / Danny Rand ** Nova / Sam Alexander ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Power Man / Luke Cage ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Squirrel Girl / Doreen Green ** Silk / Cindy Moon Star Wars * Resistance ** Han Solo ** General Leia Organa ** Rey ** Finn ** BB-8 ** R2-D2 ** C-3PO ** Jessika Pava ** Chewbacca ** Nien Nunb ** Admiral Ackbar Supporting Characters Marvel Universe * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Jane Foster ** Maria Hill ** Curt Connors * Aunt May * X-Men ** Jean Grey ** Wolverine * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Rocket Raccoon ** Groot Star Wars * Luke Skywalker * Maz Kanata Villains Marvel Universe * Doctor Octopus * Hydra ** Red Skull / Johann Schmidt ** Crossbones ** Viper / Madame Hydra ** Arnim Zola * Ronan's Kree Forces ** Ronan the Accuser ** Nebula ** Sakarrian troopers Star Wars * First Order ** Supreme Leader Snoke ** Kylo Ren / Ben Solo ** Captain Phasma ** General Hux ** Stormtroopers *** FN-2199 / Nines * Guavian Death Gang ** Bala-Tik * Rotta the Hutt Exclusively to the Film * Darth Venom (single appearance) (death) Other Characters * Betty Brant (appears on TV, Computer screen or hologram) * AA-12 (first appearance) Premise The Avengers and the Resistance must join forces when the forces of Hydra and the First Order unwillingly unleash a new powerful threat which puts both factions, the Earth and the entire galaxy at risk. The heroes must also contend with the destructive war between their both enemies' factions, which will likewise threaten all reality unless it is dealt with. Story Plot * See also: Marvel's Star Wars: Avengers of the Force/Transcript In Kamino, First Order scientists attempt to create Sith Clones in the same facility the Clone Wars troopers were created until they are attacked by incoming mercenaries from the Guavian Death Gang who had been hired by the Hutt's sovereign Rotta to steal First Order technology, the crossfire destroys all of the clones before they can awaken, except for one which escapes via a Escape Pod to unknown places in the Galaxy. At the same time, in a Hydra Space Station, Kree forces under Ronan the Accuser's command are battling a Hydra Group led by Arnim Zola in a attempt to retrieve "what belongs to the empire". Just as the Kree forces are close to victory, the space-station explodes, leaving only Red Skull, Zola and a Venom Symbiote (which retreats to unknown places across the Galaxy via a Escape Pod) alive as Ronan is confident that the Symbiote is no longer under Hydra possession. The two Escape Pods (both containing the Symbiote and the Sith Clone respectively) end up stranded in distortions of Time and Space and collide with one another and the clone and the Symbiote merge together as one insidious entity dubbing itself "Darth Venom". Overwhelmed by a god-complex, Darth Venom ends up using his new upgraded Sith Powers to merge the two galaxies with one another, expecting that the planned battle between the two factions which created him will destroy all reality. In the aftermath of the riot in Kamino, Rey and BB-8 travel in there to investigate, but their ship is hit by unknown forces and uncontrollably descends to Earth. Just as their ship starts burning up and is about to crash in the Avengers Tower, Spider-Man and Phoenix Princess quickly notice the situation and save Rey while Ms. Marvel saves BB-8 after he is ejected into a emergency pod. Rey and BB-8 are taken to the Triskelion until she recovers and the young heroes contact the Resistance using what remained from the ship. Meanwhile, the Avengers (consisting of Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Captain Marvel, She-Hulk, Black Panther, Thor and Hulk) and X-Men (Wolverine and Jean Grey) reach the forest of Sokovia, where Zola's Hydra vessel had crash-landed, and investigate the wreckage after stopping Hydra's invasion on the town. After a short fight against Red Skull and Zola, the team is attacked by Symbiote-mutated synthezoids and deformed monsters until they are aided by Han Solo, Chewbacca and Finn, who arrive in the Millennium Falcon searching for Rey and BB-8. The Avengers agree to help the crew, but also need to look after the innocents who are endangered by (as Jean Grey predicts) the war which comes by. Jean, however, decides to travel to unknown parts of the galaxy to find answers about the crisis. After being contacted by Hill over the situation, Rocket Raccoon and Groot venture into Crait to review one of the destroyed Hydra flagships and investigate the alien experiments Zola was working on. They witness Resistance pilot Poe Dameron and his allies having a shootout against First Order troopers who were mutated by Venom Symbiotes. Right after helping defeat the mutated troopers, Rocket and Groot win the Resistance members' trust as they agree to work together in finding clues about what is going on. Just then, they encounter Rey and BB-8 with the New Avengers in Tatooine, where the young heroes were infiltrating the palace of Rotta the Hutt, whom they suspect to have been responsible for the crisis they learned of. The Avengers (old and new) regroup with the assembled Resistance in D'Qar and agree to band together to protect the Galaxy while investigating the cause of the merging. They also need to contend with their respective enemies, who see each other as invaders and their new enemy's minions as the heroes sense that it is their war which threatens their universe's existence. While going on a quest to find the answers for her questions, Jean ends up transported into Ahch-To (the Planet-location of the first Jedi Temple) and has an encounter with Luke Skywalker. They both sense their enemy Darth Venom and rush back to the Avengers and the Resistance to alert the others. From the A.I. Computer of the Dark Aster and the Supreme Leader Snoke respectively, Ronan the Accuser and Kylo Ren also learn of Darth Venom's existence and set out to "gather an army of Law and Order" to help defeat Darth Venom. Ronan convinces Doctor Octopus, the forces of Hydra and his Kree troops to form a brief truce to defeat Darth Venom and his "minions". Ren and Snoke also convince the First Order and the Guavian Death Gang to put aside their differences and work together so that they can defeat Darth Venom. Rocket and Dameron deduce that, since Darth Venom is a Venom-symbiote host and a Sith Clone respectively, Darth Venom is most likely residing in either Kamino (where the old Republic Clone Factory is located in) or Klyntar (the home planet of the original Symbiotes). The Avengers and the Resistance plan to split up and search for the planets, but they all end up in the same destination when it turns out that Kamino and Klyntar have been merged with one another as a result of Darth Venom's powers, eventually deducing that this will be the fate of Earth and D'Qar unless they can stop Darth Venom. The assembled villains (Doctor Octopus, Kree and Hydra) and the First Order forces also arrive and confront each other. Darth Venom reveals himself and singlehandedly manipulates both villain factions on engaging into their final battle. As the Avengers and the Resistance work their way to stop the chaos and Luke and Jean keep Klyntar and Kamino stable, Spider-Man and Rey venture through Darth Venom's lair to confront him. Doctor Octopus and Ren also arrive, but only to be manipulated into confronting each other and engaging into a final showdown until Spider-Man and Rey stop their fight. Just as they both try but fail to attack Darth Venom, Doctor Octopus and Ren end up realizing that none of both fight for Darth Venom and, with bigger help from Spider-Man and Rey, they overcome their rage for each other and the four battle their fused enemy. Doctor Octopus and Ren fail due to Darth Venom having absorbed their hatred for each other, but Spider-Man and Rey (having formed a bond of friendship since they first met) eventually combine their might to defeat Darth Venom, restoring the two worlds to their normal separation. As the villains are returned to their worlds (with most of them returning with no memories of the event), the Avengers and the Resistance share one last moment together before they bit of a friendly farewell and are all returned to Earth and D'Qar respectively. In the epilogue, the Resistance troopers, inspired by the Stark Industries tech, have created flight exosuits to help in their future battles against the tyranny of the First Order. Peter and Mary Jane are contacted by Rey, who gifts them with their own BB-unit astromech droid as requested by General Leia and BB-8, to which the young couple is grateful for as they hope that the Avengers and the Resistance will team up again one day in the future, with Rey gently replying: "And we'll be waiting.". * In a mid-credit scene, Rotta the Hutt enjoys the First Order tech he paid the Guavian Death Gang to steal for him, but only for a short time before the tech explodes and sprays mud in his face as Bala-Tik and his crew take the blame; it turns out to be a sabotage by Rocket and Dameron, who later laugh at Rotta. * In a post-credit scene, Ronan and Nebula discovers that the Crypto-Cube the Sakaarians recovered during their "truce" with Doctor Octopus and Hydra is fake; the original one was recovered by Silk and delivered to Maz Kanata for safekeeping. The two eventually contact with each other for a friendly Dejarik match. Voice Cast Main Cast * Drake Bell as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Daisy Ridley as Rey * Ashley Johnson as Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson * John Boyega as Finn * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Mick Wingert as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Jennifer Hale as Jean Grey, F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Kiff VandenHeuvel as Han Solo * Misty Lee as General Leia Organa, Aunt May, Squirrel Girl * Chi McBride as Director Nick Fury * Kevin Michael Richardson as Darth Venom, Groot * Adam Driver as Kylo Ren * Claudia Black as Viper / Madame Hydra Supporting Cast * Matt Lanter as American Knight / Harry Osborn, Agent Venom / Flash Thompson * Caitlyn Taylor Love as White Tiger / Ava Ayala * Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Logan Miller as Nova / Sam Alexander * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk, Crossbones * Tara Strong as Jocasta, Jessika Pava * Ogie Banks as Power Man / Luke Cage, Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales * Tom Kane as Admiral Ackbar * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker, Arnim Zola * Ashly Burch as Silk / Cindy Moon * Matthew Mercer as Poe Dameron * Greg Cipes as Iron Fist / Danny Rand * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Grey DeLisle as Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers, Betty Brant, Rotta's Protocol Droid * Hynden Walch as Cyberstar / Liz Allan * Troy Baker as Hawkeye / Clint Barton, Bala-Tik * Travis Willingham as Thor * Catherine Taber as Jane Foster * Trevor Devall as Rocket Raccoon * Laura Bailey as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff, Dark Aster Artificial Intelligence * Eliza Dushku as She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters * James C. Mathis III as Black Panther / T'Challa * Susan Eisenberg as Maria Hill * Steven Blum as Wolverine / Logan, Rotta the Hutt * Tom Kenny as Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius, Nien Nunb, Sakaarian Leader * Liam O'Brien as Red Skull * Vanessa Marshall as Captain Phasma, Maz Kanata * David Shaughnessy as Supreme Leader Snoke * Jonathan Adams as Ronan the Accuser * Cree Summer as Nebula * Greg Ellis as General Hux * Dee Bradley Baker as Stormtroopers, FN-2199, Curt Connors, Guavian Death Gang Pirates Transcript Main Article: Marvel's Star Wars: Avengers of the Force/Transcript Locations Marvel * Earth ** United States of America, North America *** New York City **** Manhattan ***** Midtown ****** S.H.I.E.L.D. Triskelion ****** S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier ****** Avengers Tower ****** Avengers Island ***** Queens ** Europe *** Sokovia ** Russia *** Siberia **** Hydra Base * Klyntar Star Wars * D'Qar ** Resistance Base * Starkiller Base * Ahch-To ** First Jedi Temple * Takodana ** Maz Kanata's Castle * Tatooine ** Rotta the Hutt's Palace * Crait * Kamino ** First Order Clone Factory Continuity in ''Iago PUC's Marvel Animated Universe'' As the film is part of Iago PUC's Marvel Animated Universe, the film is set between the events of the episodes "''Deep Secrets''" in Ultimate Spider-Man and "Triple Date" in Avengers: Ultron Revolution. DVD Content Military Academy * See also: Military Academy (Marvel's Star Wars: Avengers of the Force) Similar to the Reel of Misfortune in Mickey's House of Villains, the Military Academy game is a Trivia game centered on the Marvel Superheroes and the Star Wars heroes. Player is given the challenge to graduate a Military Academy to become a new member of the Avengers and the Resistance. Player must roll an Roulette with four Marvel Heroes (Captain America, Iron Man, Spider-Man and Hulk) and Four Star Wars Heroes (Han Solo, Leia, Rey and Luke Skywalker) and wait for one of the heroes to be chosen. Then, an question with three alternatives must be answered. The correct answer will grant player a Graduation star (Blue) and the incorrect answer will grant player an Rejection Star (Red). Player will win by getting five Graduation Stars, but will lose if he/she gets three Rejection Stars. Bonus Episodes Similarly to some DVD Contents within the DC Universe Original Animated Movies, the film includes a collection of Bonus Episodes from Marvel and Star Wars Animated TV Series (four of each franchise). Marvel * Ultimate Spider-Man - "The Rhino" * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. - "Wendigo Apocalypse" * Guardians of the Galaxy - "Hitchin' a Ride" * Avengers Assemble - "Mojo World" Star Wars * Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Rookies" * Star Wars Rebels - "Fighter Flight" * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny - "The Imposter Inside" * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny - "Sands of Jakku" Sequel * See also: Marvel's Star Wars 2: Galactic Machines The film is also followed by a [[Marvel's Star Wars 2: Galactic Machines|sequel subtitled Galactic Machines]] which is set after the events of the [[Ultimate Spider-Man Alternate Season 4 (Version 2)|alternate story of Ultimate Spider-Man Season 4]] series finale One More Day and before the Avengers: Ultron Revolution finale Turf War. The film features the Avengers (both Iron Man and Spider-Man's factions) teaming up with the Resistance once more. This time, when Ultron takes over a newly created Droid Factory organized by General Hux for the First Order to inflict his will in the galaxy and resume the "Ultron Revolution". Category:TV Specials Category:TV Movies Category:Movies Category:Animated Films Category:Crossover films Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2010s) Category:Star Wars Crossovers Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Animated crossover films Category:Marvel crossovers Category:Superhero films Category:Epic space opera films Category:Science fiction Category:Action-Adventure Category:Military science fiction Category:Iago PUC's Marvel Animated Universe Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Marvel/Star Wars crossovers Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney Movies Category:Disney films Category:Direct-to-video films